DeliHibi Drabblefics
by sunsets-over-scars
Summary: A collection of 5 Delic and PRINCESS Hibiya drabblefics...did them for tumblr and moving them here. Rated PG-13
1. Expecting, Graveyard

"What?!" Delic shouted, his eyes going wide as saucers. "You're…p-pregnant?" He ran up to Hibiya and hugged her tightly, gripping her arms. "That's…I can't believe it!" He pulled back and kissed her deeply. "Hibiya…we're gonna have a kid!"

At the time the host was happy, scared, excited, and exhilarated, all at the same time. His dreams of being together with Hibiya forever were only getting better and better.

But he had no idea what awaited the couple.

Delic sighed and smiled softly, his legs crossing as he sat down in front of the pile of dirt. He bowed slightly and addressed the headstone.

"Hey…Hibi-chan," he smiled, waving slightly. "So…it's been a year now. It's been real lonely without you." He began choking on his words. "Rin-Rin's doing really well. She said her first word the other day…" He smiled. "Hibiya." A tear escaped his eye, but he kept up his smile. "I guess she picked it up from me talking about you all the time…she always wants to know about her mama." His head fell and he was forced to stare at his ivory-adorned knees. "So…yeah. We both love you…a-a lot." He stood and went to the gravestone, kissing it softly and rubbing the top. "We'll be with you one day, Hibi-chan." He clutched his arm. "It…it wasn't your time." As the blond fell to silence he began to cry heavily, his thoughts flooded with the princess that he loved so much, the mother of his child, the love of his life.

His only person.

The person that was ripped out of his hands.

Forever.


	2. O Macbeth

Delic grunted and raised the gun. "This is last fucking straw, Hibiya!" he shook slightly. "You kill my sister, and kill you!" He pushed the girl into the wall and pressed the gun into her mouth, watching her as her eyes went wide and she began to sweat.

"I actually thought I _loved_ you, too," he laughed sardonically. "But I only have one thing more to say to you." He glared her directly in the eye. "See you in Hell."

He pulled the trigger.


	3. Haunt Me

Delic smiled at the girl and wiped away a bead of drool beginning to go down her cheek as she slept quietly, her hair splayed beautifully and her usually hardened face soft and innocent. It was nice to see that unguarded side of Hibiya every once in a while. He enjoyed staying with her until she slept, and usually stayed after a bit to watch her silently.

As a yawn almost escaped his mouth he smiled and stood, kissing Hibiya's pale pink lips softly.

"Goodnight…Princess." He leaned back and left the room to go to his own bed, his dreams flooded with the girl at the center of his affections.


	4. Bleed

Delic grunted as he felt his body being moved for him, without his consent. All he knew was there was some sort of "Mother" replaying in his mind constantly and he couldn't control his limbs. Oh, and he had a butcher knife in his hand.

Awesome.

His legs went forward, down the street while his voice chanted softly, "Mother, Mother, serve…." He couldn't even control his mouth, and his subconscious was working at tenfold speed to do anything he could to stop this freakish movement. But alas, it was to no use.

He reached a familiar apartment; his. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on and he felt like stabbing his foot.

Hibiya was inside that house.

He had a knife in his hand.

He barged through the door and immediately walked to the girl, the whole time his mind racing a mix of "stop, I love her!" and "must serve Mother!" He had no control.

"Delic?" the sleepy girl looked up and her eyes widened as she jumped back at the sight of the knife. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Must obey Mother," he said enchantedly, and mentally he screamed as his arm lifted.

He slashed.


	5. Broken

"W-well I hate you!" Hibiya shouted, tossing a glass plate at the head of her boyfriend…well, maybe not for long.

He dodged expertly and growled. "Hibiya, I told you! I wasn't sleeping with that girl! She's a family friend; I've known her since I was seven!"

"Then why did she show up at OUR house? Why was she in such SCANTY clothing?" the girl sobbed. "Why did she rub her disgusting body ALL over you?!" She huffed angrily. "Whatever! I don't care! Delic, we're done!"

"Fine!" He shouted. "If you're gonna be such a petty bitch that you'll dump me over something I DIDN'T do, then FUCK YOU! Get out of my house!"

She screamed at him and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Delic sighed and picked up his phone; guess she was just another mark to his list. He called Psyche, knowing that Hibiya was also extremely jealous towards her relationship with Delic, full-well knowing they used to be fuck buddies. Hibiya hated Psyche.

"Hey, Psy-chan~" he smiled. "Two things. One, wanna hook up tonight? And two, I just dumped your cousin…can you come get her shit outta my house?" he smirked when he heard a solid agreement.

"See you soon~"


End file.
